Merchandise/Gallery
This gallery is for images that do not fit in one of the other merchandise images categories. Sections here should correlate to and be linked from sections on the parent page. Apparel Merchandise T-Shirt I heart Derpy.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "I Heart Derpy" shirt (women's, neon sky blue) depicting Derpy Merchandise T-Shirt I Heart Derpy Green.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "I Heart Derpy" shirt (men's, green) depicting Derpy Merchandise T-Shirt Have A Derpy Day Blue.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Have A Derpy Day" shirt (men's, royal) depicting Derpy Merchandise T-Shirt Pinkie Pie does what she wants.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Pinkie Pie Dont Care" shirt (women's) depicting Pinkie Pie Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart Daft PON3.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Daft Pon3" shirt (men's, black) depicting DJ Pon-3 Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 3.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "DJ PON-3 Sparkle PAPERCRAFT" shirt (men's, red) depicting DJ Pon-3 Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 2.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Future Pon" shirt (men's, black) depicting DJ Pon-3 Merchandise T-Shirt Cheerilee.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Somepony Special" shirt (men's, purple) depicting Cheerilee Merchandise T-Shirt Trixie Art Nouveau.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Trixie Nouveau" shirt (men's, purple) depicting Trixie and ursæ Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ Pon-3.png|WeLoveFine.com "DJ Pon3 Vinyl" shirt (men's, purple) depicting DJ Pon-3 Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 Graffiti.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Graffiti PON-3" shirt (men's, purple) depicting DJ Pon-3 Hot topic My Little Pony Friendship is Magic shirt.jpg|Hot Topic shirt depicting Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle My little pony George glitter shirt.png|My little pony glitter T-Shirt depicting Pinkie Pie My little pony George shirt.png|My little pony top depicting Pinkie Pie pastry-dash.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Pastry Dash" (Mens navy) Depicting Rainbow Dash just-a-test.jpg|Just a Test!?!? Shirt depicting Twilight Sparkle Crystal Ponies Rarity Shirt.jpg|Crystal Ponies Rarity Shirt Crystal Ponies Pinkie-Pie Shirt.jpg|Crystal Ponies Pinkie Pie shirt Crystal Ponies Fluttershy Shirt.jpg|Crystal Ponies Fluttershy Shirt 8bit-trixie-shirt.jpg|8-bit style shirt depicting Trixie 8bit-rainbow-dash-shirt.jpg|8-Bit Style shirt depicting Rainbow Dash handle-with-care.jpg|"Handle with Care" shirt depicting Derpy WeLoveFine-Nightmare Moon shirt.jpg|WeLoveFine shirt depicting Nightmare Moon WeLoveFine-PinkiePie Shirt.JPG|WeLoveFine t-shirt depicting many Pinkie Pies and Gummy WeLoveFine Nightmare Moon logo shirt.jpg|WeLoveFine t-shirt with a logo representing Nightmare Moon Vinyl Scratch in official Hasbro licensed product.jpg Rainbow Dash costume-Asda george.png|Rainbow Dash costume-Asda Twilight Sparkle dress.jpg Calendars File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d49zr29.jpg|This is the front Unopened part of the Advent calendar. File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d49zqu7.jpg|This is the back of the European Advent Calendar File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmnif.jpg File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmnvc.jpg File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmp2z.jpg File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmpq6.jpg File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmq93.jpg File:My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmqjk.jpg Collector cards EU wave 1 mystery packs scans - Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Sugar Grape, Lily Blossom, Minty.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 1, fronts of cards 1-9 of 24: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Sugar Grape, Lily Blossom, and Minty Mystery Pack Cards Wave 1 Group 1.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 1, backs of cards 1-9 of 24: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Sugar Grape, Lily Blossom, and Minty Minty mystery pack.jpg|US mystery pack wave 1, front of card 9 of 24: Minty 424px-BBFizzypopCard.jpg|US mystery pack wave 1, front of card 11 of 24: Fizzypop 424px-BBFizzypopBack.jpg|US mystery pack wave 1, back of card 11 of 24: Fizzypop EU wave 1 mystery packs scans - Bumblesweet, Fizzypop, Flower Wishes, Roseluck, Sweetie Blue, Pepperdance, Lemon Hearts, Cherry Spices, Sweetie Swirl.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 1, fronts of cards 10-18 of 24: Bumblesweet, Fizzypop, Flower Wishes, Roseluck, Sweetie Blue, Pepperdance, Lemon Hearts, Cherry Spices, and Sweetie Swirl Mystery Pack Cards Wave 1 Group 2.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 1, backs of cards 10-18 of 24: Bumblesweet, Fizzypop, Flower Wishes, Roseluck, Sweetie Blue, Pepperdance, Lemon Hearts, Cherry Spices, and Sweetie Swirl Firecracker Burst Toy.jpg|US mystery pack wave 1, front of card 21 of 24: Firecracker Burst EU wave 1 mystery packs scans - Lucky Swirl, Sweetcream Scoops, Firecracker Burst, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 1, fronts of cards 19-24 of 24: Lucky Swirl, Sweetcream Scoops, Firecracker Burst, Pinkie Pie – special edition, Twilight Sparkle – special edition, and Rainbow Dash – special edition Mystery Pack Cards Wave 1 Group 3.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 1, backs of cards 19-24 of 24: Lucky Swirl, Sweetcream Scoops, Firecracker Burst, Pinkie Pie – special edition, Twilight Sparkle – special edition, and Rainbow Dash – special edition 12 Figure Set.jpg|US Pony Collection Set, fronts of cards 1-12 of 12: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Coconut Cream, Sweetsong, Skywishes, Gardenia Glow, Beachberry, and Peachy Pie Golden Harvest.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 3, card 8 of 24: Golden Harvest Mystery pack 4 Sea Swirl.png|EU mystery pack wave 3, card 10 of 24: Sea Swirl Big Macintosh mystery pack November 2011.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 3, card 11 of 24: Big Macintosh Berryshine.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 3, card 16 of 24: Berryshine Meadow Song Mystery pack.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 3, card 17 of 24: Meadow Song Heartstrings.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 3, card 22 of 24: Heartstrings Noteworthy toy.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 3, card 23 of 24: Noteworthy Mystery pack 4 Applejack.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 1 of 24: Applejack Mystery pack 4 Fluttershy.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 2 of 24: Fluttershy Mystery pack 4 Lulamoon.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 3 of 24: Lulamoon The 2012 variant of the collector card is labeled as "Trixie Lulamoon." Mystery pack 4 Crimson Gala.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 4 of 24: Crimson Gala Mystery pack 4 Minuette.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 5 of 24: Minuette Mystery pack 4 Royal Riff.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 6 of 24: Royal Riff Mystery pack 4 Pinkie Pie.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 7 of 24: Pinkie Pie Mystery pack 4 Merry May.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 8 of 24: Merry May Mystery pack 4 Electric Sky.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 9 of 24: Electric Sky Mystery pack 4 Chance-A-Lot.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 10 of 24: Chance-A-Lot Mystery pack 4 Berry Green.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 11 of 24: Berry Green Mystery pack 4 Rarity Special Edition.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 12 of 24: Rarity – special edition Mystery pack 4 Twilight Sparkle.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 13 of 24: Twilight Sparkle Mystery pack 4 Rarity.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 14 of 24: Rarity Mystery pack 4 Sassaflash.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 15 of 24: Sassaflash Mystery pack 4 Peachy Sweet.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 16 of 24: Peachy Sweet Mystery pack 4 Twilight Sky.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 17 of 24: Twilight Sky Mystery pack 4 Applejack Special Edition.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 18 of 24: Applejack – special edition Mystery pack 4 Rainbow Dash.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 19 of 24: Rainbow Dash Mystery pack 4 Mosely Orange.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 20 of 24: Mosely Orange Mystery pack 4 Amethyst Star.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 21 of 24: Amethyst Star Mystery pack 4 Twilight Velvet.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 22 of 24: Twilight Velvet Mystery pack 4 Shoeshine.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 23 of 24: Shoeshine Mystery pack 4 Pinkie Pie Special Edition.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 4, card 24 of 24: Pinkie Pie – special edition. The 2012 variant is only labeled as "Pinkie Pie", however the figurine itself is still a metallic pink color. Princess Cadance figure.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 5, card 2 of 24: Princess Cadance (unreleased version with the spelling "Princess Cadence") Sunny rays blind bag with card.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 5, card 3 of 24: Sunny Rays Princess Luna toy.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 5, card 7 of 24: Princess Luna (unreleased version with differently-colored artwork) Sapphire Blind Bag.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 5, card 8 of 24: Sapphire Shores Mystery Pack 2012 Trixie Lulamoon.png|EU mystery pack wave 5, card 13 of 24: Trixie Lulamoon Ribbon wishes.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 5, card 18 of 24: Ribbon Wishes Lyra Heartstrings Surprise Bag toy.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 5, card 24 of 24: Lyra Heartstrings Sassaflash Mystery Pack Wave6.jpg|US mystery pack wave 6, card 19 of 24: Sassaflash HiResolutionMagnetBoltCard.jpg|EU mystery pack wave 6, card 20 of 24: Magnet Bolt Mist Fly Collectors Card.jpg|US mystery pack wave 7, card 12 of 24: Misty Fly Trading cards Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings trading card.jpg|Base Collectable Card #29 of 84: Golden Harvest & Lyra Heartstrings Coloring books Coloring book.jpg|''My Little Pony'' Activity Book with Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Fluttershy, and a bunny on the cover. Celestia coloring book.jpg|''My Little Pony'' Jumbo Coloring & Activity Book with Princess Celestia on the cover. MLP Coloring and Activity Pad.jpg|''My Little Pony'' Coloring and Activity Pad with Rarity and Fluttershy on the cover. "A Winter in Equestria" Coloring Book.jpg|''My Little Pony: A Winter in Equestria'' Coloring & Activity Book with Sweetie Belle and Rarity on the cover. Eesti-MLP-Raamat.JPG|Estonian My Little Pony Nuputamisraamat (coloring/activity book) with Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Fluttershy, butterflies, and bees on the cover. Magazines Norwegian MLP Magazine 3.jpg Norwegian MLP Magazine 2.jpg Norwegian MLP Magazine 1.jpg My Little Pony UK Offical Magazine.JPG|The UK My Little Pony magazine. MLP UK Magazine Front.jpg Dec2011_Magazine_Page32-33.jpg|Example two-page spread from the December 2011 issue of the UK magazine. MLP UK Magazine Back.jpg|Back cover for the UK magazine, advertising the show and the next issue. French comic of Leon.JPG|Last page of the Grand Galloping Gala story from the French magazine. Applejack in a German magazine.JPG|Applejack in a German magazine. A Scary Visitor-1-.png|''Sparkle World'' story A Scary Visitor!, similar to the episode Luna Eclipsed. French MLP magazine.jpg Posters SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg|Limited edition poster available in Comic Con 2011 SDCC 2012 pony design finalists poster.jpg|The Comic Con 2012 poster MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Ambition FMA.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Independence FMA.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Spirit FMA.png MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Achievement FMA.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Courage FMA.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Determination FMA.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Confidence FMA.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Success FMA.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg|The cast poster Map of Equestria poster 2012-08.jpg|A poster of a map of Equestria, released August 2012 Map of Equestria online version 2012-08.jpg|Online version of the August 2012 poster Chaos is Magic poster.jpg|"Chaos is Magic" Royal Wedding poster.jpg|The Royal Wedding Poster dispenser bin.jpg|The bin where the previous four posters (not including the online version of the map) came from Poster dispenser bin other side.jpg|The other side of that same bin Storybooks Princess Celestia with Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Spike gift set.jpg Twilightanimated storyteller.png Pinkiepie animated storyteller.jpg ASM's Toy Fair 2012 3.jpg A wedding in Canterlot Book.jpg Miscellaneous Pinkie Pie Christmas decoration.jpg|Christmas decoration Mlppinkiepiedashbackpack.jpg|Backpack Princess Celestia bedsheets.jpg|Sheets with Princess Celestia on it Rainbow Dash colouring book.jpg|Coloring book with no mess marker Princess Celestia and Twilight bed cover.jpg|Bed cover Twilight bed set.jpg|Cover with pillow Pinkie Pie and Twilight bed set.jpg|Another bed set Pinkie Pie pillow.jpg|Pinkie Pie pillow Twilight purse set.jpg|Purse set MLPSchoolSupplies.jpg|School Supplies MLPG4Balloon.jpg|G4 FiM 32" Balloon PinkiePieToothPaste.JPG|Pinkie Pie on an Orajel Training Toothpaste box. Pinkie Pie toothpaste.png ponyrings.jpg|Pony Rings Ponyfruitsnacks.jpg|Fruit Snacks (If you look carefully however, you can see that the gummies are clearly Gen 3 shaped. This is evident on some packages as well.) PonyPasta.jpg|Pony Pasta wrappingpaper.jpg|Wrapping paper twilight pillow.jpg|Twilight Sparkle pillow pony backpack.jpg|Another pony backpack Pencil Case.jpeg|A Pencil case cake applebarnkit.png Sears My Little Pony backpack and pouch July 2012.jpg|Sears backpack and pouch Glitterglans.JPG|Glitterglans stickers from a Danish mall called Bilka Merchandise Rainbow Dash Wallet from Hot Topic Twenty Percent Cooler.png|A Rainbow Dash "BRONY" wallet from Hot Topic. Hairclips.png|Hairclips from H&M Hairclips with tails.png|Hairclips with tails from H&M PinkieBubbleBellie.jpg|Imperial Toy battery-powered Bubble Bellie My Little Pony 5 pack bubble bath.jpg|A bubble bath set that comes with Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. It also includes a clip that you can alternate between the 5 ponies. PinkieDipSqueeze.jpg|Imperial Toy Dip & Squeeze Special Edition Crystal Pony keychains.JPG|Special Edition Crystal Pony keychains Rainbow Dash ear plugs.jpg|Hot Topic Rainbow Dash Ear plugs Rainbow Dash-Vinyl.png|Rainbow Dash Vinyl figure from hot topic Derpy Hooves-Vinyl.png|Derpy Vinyl figurine from Hot Topic Design A Pony Set - Wave 1.jpg Hot Topic belt.jpg|Hot Topic belt depicting Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike. Fluttershy Belt.jpg|Hot Topic "Yay" Belt Depicting Fluttershy Hot Topic Derpy Belt.jpg|Hot Topic Belt Depicting Derpy MLP over ear headset.jpg|Hot Topic over the ear headset with Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark notebooks.jpg Target notebook.jpg MLP Merchandise.jpg Merchandise notebooks.png|My Little Pony notebooks. GetGlue sticker The Crystal Empire.png|GetGlue sticker for The Crystal Empire: Part 1 & 2 Too Many Pinkie Pies GetGlue sticker.png|GetGlue sticker for Too Many Pinkie Pies One Bad Apple sticker.png|GetGlue sticker for One Bad Apple Trixie grin Magic Duel promotional.png|GetGlue sticker for Magic Duel Promotional Sleepless in Ponyville sticker from GetGlue.png|GetGlue sticker for Sleepless in Ponyville GetGlue sticker Wonderbolt Academy.png|GetGlue sticker for Wonderbolts Academy Promotional Apple Family Reunion sticker.png|GetGlue sticker for Apple Family Reunion Promotional Spike at Your Service sticker.png|GetGlue sticker for Spike at Your Service Category:Galleries